bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Contest
Big Time Contest is the 25th episode of Season 2 of Big Time Rush and will be the 44th episode overall. Plot The show starts with Gustavo calling for a meeting in where for the first time, the boys are on time. According to them, since they swore off dating, they have had the chance to find more tihngs to do, like James increasing his IQ by twenty points, and the boys increasing their time spent playing hockey by 79% and their showering decreasing by 15%, afterwards, Gustavo gets to the point and explains that BTR has finally made it on the cover of Pop Tiger magazine in their "Win a Date with Big Time Rush" contest, much to the boys' displeasure. A month later however, they seemed to have changed their minds as they all seemed pretty enthusiastic to meet their dates. However, things don't go as plan for the boys as James finds Carlos' date hotter (Tiffany), compared to his own (Jeanette) while Kendall goes on a date with a hyper little boy who is kept on a leash by his mother named Bobby, and Logan with a middle-aged woman who couldn't say Logan's name right and calls him a "boy-man" while pinching his cheeks. Kendall takes Bobby to the boys' apartment where he lets him slide on the swirly slide, and he claims that if they could just give him a couple of pillows then he would gladly live up the slide. There he also meets Kendall's sister, Katie, and calls her "smoking hot", to which Kendall isn't pleased about, and Bobby to reach for the door, with Kendall holding him back by his harness while ordering him to "heel" James keeps a close eye on Carlos and Tiffany's date, not even minding his own date, until he simply approaches them, talks to Carlos, who complains to James that he always seems to be doing this sort of thing in restaurants where he trades with Carlos for his meatball sub even though there is nothing wrong with his cheeseburger. Logan's date takes place in the park, where he chats to the redheaded woman who doesn't really know who Big Time Rush is, simply joins any contest that comes her way, so far she has won a contest for a music video appearance, and a lifetime supply of tofu and also admits that she was only here for the free trip to L.A and for the chance to visit her sister. Then she brings out a copy of Pop Tiger magazine and consults it, saying that according to the magazine, Logan was the smart one on the group and asks him to do her taxes while she eats a slab of tofu. Meanwhile, for Kendall, Bobby has slightly calmed down as he sits in the chair and rotates it while crying out that he wants to go to the park to meet Kendall's sister, while Kendall proceeds to deny him as he looks over a stack of games, then he tells Bobby that he was "upset" by the boy's comment about his sister being called hot and that they were simply going to play Big Time Rush's favorite video game, which was Castle Smashers 5, which Bobby says no to. Then he threatens Kendall saying that if he doesn't take him to the park, he will tell Pop Tiger magazine that he had the worst date ever and proceeds to cry hysterically, until the Pop Tiger teams comes in and announces that it was picture time, and Kendall announces that they were going to the park, instantly ending Bobby's tears. With James and Carlos, the two decided to draw a contract, stating a few conditions in which James has to abide to, for Carlos to agree on the date switching. Then, just as they had just switched dates, Carlos asks Jeanette what she would like to know about BTR and the girl answers that she would love to find out what hair products they use, causing James to stare at his former date in a dumbfounded exprssion as the cameras took pictures of them. At the park, Kendall supervises Bobby as he plays horseshoes while showing for for Katie, claiming that he had "incredible guns", but unfortunately doesn't succeed as Katie remains as pokerfaced as ever, begging her brother to not leave her alone with him. But, at that moment, Bobby hands Kendall a few dollars to buy the Katie and him a smoothie each, causing Kendall to have no choice but to leave the two reluctantly, and Bobby takes the opportunity to ask Katie if she would like to kiss him, to which Katie says no to without even letting him finish his question. For Logan and his date on the other hand, they moved to the apartment where Logan finishes computing her tax returns, which totals to an amount of two thousand dollars, causing her to hug him in happiness, claiming that it was the best day ever, and they proceed to spend the day around L.A, causing Logan to act as a personal assistant, from lugging around a mountain of pool toys around the palm woods pool, to carrying her bag while waiting outside the woman's restroom. Then, they return to the apartment, with Logan carrying heaps of shopping bags while the woman lounges on the orange couch, exclaiming that it was the best day of her life and they still have to go to a few more places before heading to her sister's house. Then, she asks him to help her with her boots, and Logan runs off to Rocque Records and begs on his knees to Kelly to do something about his date. Kendall, then comes back with two pink smoothies and finds Katie sitting alone on the bench, he then asks her where Bobby went, and Katie tells Kendall that he has attempted to kiss her, then she threatened to punch him, then he tried again, then he got punched for real, then got told to get lost, sending Kendall into an inner panic when the team for Pop Tiger team comes and looks for Bobby. stressing how important Bobby's role in their new market is, then Kendall asks what would happen if ever they did lose their date and the editor-in-cheif explains that the band would be banned from Pop Tiger for life. Then she proceeds to ask where Bobby was, and Kendall explains that Bobby wanted smoother smoothies from the ones that he was holding at the moment. Then Gustavo shows up, wanting to make sure that the dates where going well, and Kendall admits that he "misplaced" Bobby and says that if Pop Tiger finds out, BTR would be banned from the magazine, making Gustavo faint. Then James and Carlos, were arguing once more since James now wanted Jeanette back while Carlos was saying that it was really mean of them to keep on switching between the girls, and James reasoning out that it was the reason why he was switching back. When the two finally reach a conclusion, with James back with Janet and Carlos with Tiffany, and James overhears Tiffany talking about her dad's yacht club-ski resort combination, catching James' attention once more. Next, the magazine team works to sends its aplogies to the middle-aged woman as they explain that she cannot continue her date with Logan because she is not a part of Tiger Pop's tiger audience, which was readers under 18, and not way over 18. The woman begins to apologize as she collects her things and tells the editor-in-chief that she simply hopes that the magazine's usual readers would get how sweet, handsome and kind Logan really was, and walks out of the apartment with plans to hail a cab, while the team decides to double the pictures they take of Kendall and Bobby, who was still currently missing. When the Pop Tiger team catches up with Kendall, Katie and Gustavo, the woman asks where Bobby was, and Kendall was unable to answer, while Gustavo simply faints, then Katie makes up the excuse that Bobby was a really good hider and that they we're playing hide-and-seek, which the editor-in-chief loved the idea of, and asks the photographer to get a lot of pictures of Kendall looking for Bobby. In Spotlight Cafe, where James, Carlos, Jeanette and Tiffany were on their double date, James attempts to switch dates with Carlos once again, first by trying to take Carlos' seat, but fails, then by texting Carlos twice, resulting to Carlos throwing away his phone, and James using a megaphone to fake announcement that Carlos has a call from a "Mr. Switch", Carlos then leaves the girls to talk to James once more at the back of the cafe, and James begs Carlos to switch dates again, despite Carlos saying that it wasn't fair to either of their dates, promising a monkey and a butler, to which Carlos both says no to, but says yes at James' offer to get him a monkey butler and they get back to their dates, who seemed unsurprised. Logan meanwhile fetches his former date at the taxi stand who seemed surprised and asks if he was there to drive her to her sister's, and Logan explains that he was there to drive her to all the places that they had yet to visit before dropping her off at her sister's, causing the woman to laugh and get in excitedly, while Gustavo is revealed to be checking the car from the other side whe Logan drives away. The trio's search continues as they head to the lobby but back away instantly as they head back to the park, followed by a not-so-happy magazine crew. Carlos and Jeanette spend the day at the park where he explains that it was where they sports nad climb trees and picks flowers for "amazing girls" and hands her a flower, causing Janet to sneeze and she apologizes for her sneeze, while Carlos shrugs it off saying that he knows a guy who likes girls with "cute" sneezes, but never got to finish his sentence as James tackles him to the ground and he begs once more to switch dates with Carlos, to which Carlos says no once more saying that the date wasn't about them, but for the girls and that they should simply focus on showing two incredibly nice girls a terrific day. At this, the two girls approached the boys and says that they has been a mix-up with the contest and that both of them were supposed to spend time with Carlos instead of James and they walk away, leaving James alone, and where Kendall suddenly tries to find him within James, but fails and runs off with Katie and Gustavo trailing closely behind. Logan and his date arrive at her sister's house where she thanks him for the wonderful day that she spent with him, then he explains that she was only there to check in on her sister, then they'll head on to the party, which his date declines to, saying that she would rather stay at her sister's place, the proceeds to call Muriel, her niece. Logan, when he sees Muriel, appears extremely pleased and drops all of the shopping bags and shakes her hand. Meanwhile, the search for Bobby leads them back to the apartment where the crew from Pop Tiger had been waiting and they tell Kendall that they know that they lost Bobby, but Gustavo denies it and faints , while the editor-in-chief tells Kendall to recount his day with Bobby for them, and as he was explaining everything, from their time at the partment to their playdate at the park, he realizes something abd pulls Bobby out from the swirly slide, looking extremely sad. Then Kendall pointed out that if he would simply apologize to Katie for trying to kiss her, Katie offers to have one dance with her in the party, which brighens up the boy who apologizes to Katie and thanks Kendall for the best day ever. At the party, Carlos spends his time alternating between dancing with Jeanette and dancing with Tifanny, Logan spends the party with Muriel as the photographer takes pictures of them for next month's issue of Tiger Pop, Bobby gets to dance with Katie, with Kendall furiously pulling on his harness to avoid him from getting to close and James who kept on coming back to Pop Tiger's buffet which were serving meatball subs and she confirms that it will definitely make it to next month's cover, and true to promise, a month later, Big Time Rush makes it to Pop Tiger's cover page as a slightly bigger feature story (compared to their last one), only a step away from being the main cover. Featured Song Nothing Even Matters Trivia this is probably known to be first episode a character has a crush on Katie this is the opposite way round in Big Time Crush when Katie had a crush on a character this is the first episode someone wants to kiss Katie Category:Episodes Category:Season 2